


Too Many Berries

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hook suffers the consequences after berries distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Many Berries

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook’s stomach growled during the search for Peter Pan. He winced and frowned. He turned to Smee. Captain Hook saw worry in Smee’s eyes.

‘’Please eat something as soon as possible,’’ Smee said.

Captain Hook smiled the minute he saw multiple berries. He approached them. Captain Hook devoured every berry. A few minutes later, he winced for another reason. Captain Hook scowled and touched his stomach. He glanced at Smee.

‘’Captain Hook! We should return to the Jolly Roger. We can search for your enemy another time,’’ Smee said as he looked concerned.

Captain Hook continued to scowl as he nodded. He followed Smee to a boat while his stomach still ached. He eventually found himself in his chamber. Captain Hook fell on a bed and closed his eyes.

Many hours went by. Captain Hook opened his eyes before he sat up. He touched his stomach another time. It didn’t hurt again. A small smile materialized on his face. *Much better* he thought. 

Smee walked to the bed and held a bowl. There was a smile on his face. ‘’Good. You’re awake, Captain Hook. Are you better?’’ Smee viewed him nodding. He gave the bowl to him. ‘’I made soup.’’

Captain Hook saw dark liquid with bubbles. That was when he winced again. His stomach began to hurt for another reason.

 

The End


End file.
